


[Husky] (Family) "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

by gilgumush



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Roommates, The Author Regrets Everything, Undead reunion
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilgumush/pseuds/gilgumush
Summary: Ogami tidak salah, dia berbicara berdasarkan fakta historis. Setengah tahun yang lalu, kau yang mengajaknya menjadi trio roommate bersama si vampire gadungan—yang ditolak oleh Rei dengan alasan:“ah, aku nggak mau mengganggu saat musim kawin nanti.”—dan membuatnya terpaksa berbagi apartemen denganmu. Waktu itu juga kau menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan yang serupa: menggunakan intonasi asertif, tersenyum riang kelewat terang, tatapan mata penuh harap, dan beberapa gerak tubuh yang membuatnya ingin mengikatmu erat di tiang terdekat. Kali ini, janji Ogami dalam benak, ia tidak akan menurut begitu saja.





	[Husky] (Family) "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"

**Author's Note:**

> HAJKAKAJSKAJXKSK
> 
> IYA TAU KOK TELAT, TAPI GW STRES UTS BGSHJDKDKS
> 
> yauda happy reading aja
> 
> P.s.: author murni anime only, kalo ooc monmaap

“Koga~”

Matamu berbinar-binar riang.

“Nggak.”

Ogami merengutkan dahi.

“Koga, please!”

Tekadmu belum juga luntur.

“Nggak.”

Ogami belum juga luluh.

“Koga sayang~ Dengar dulu!”

Kau mulai menggunakan taktik lain.

“Ap—nggak, sekali nggak, ya nggak!”

Ogami mulai merasakan dinding kewarasannya runtuh.

“Kamu aja belum dengar aku mau apa? Kok sudah bilang nggak, sih!”

Kali ini kau yang memberengut tidak terima.

“Dari wajahmu sudah kelihatan, pasti mau yang aneh-aneh lagi.”

Ogami tidak salah, dia berbicara berdasarkan fakta historis. Setengah tahun yang lalu, kau yang mengajaknya menjadi trio roommate bersama si vampire gadungan—yang ditolak oleh Rei dengan alasan: _“ah, aku nggak mau mengganggu saat musim kawin nanti.”_—dan membuatnya terpaksa berbagi apartemen denganmu. Waktu itu juga kau menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan yang serupa: menggunakan intonasi asertif, tersenyum riang kelewat terang, tatapan mata penuh harap, dan beberapa gerak tubuh yang membuatnya ingin mengikatmu erat di tiang terdekat. Kali ini, janji Ogami dalam benak, ia tidak akan menurut begitu saja.

Sayangnya, Ogami lupa, kepalamu lebih keras darinya.

“Begini, bulan-bulan ini kan kita sedang sibuk kuliah, praktik, latihan, seminar, dan sebagainya; Leon jadi kesepian di rumah sendirian.”

Kau mulai menjelaskan salah satu latar belakang masalahmu. Ogami tidak merasa perlu memberikan revisi.

“Iya, aku tahu. Intinya?”

Ogami juga sadar, belakangan ini Leon memang menjadi sedikit pendiam di dalam rumah. Ia pikir mungkin karena Leon sudah semakin dewasa, tapi begitu mereka mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan anjing itu malah menjadi terlalu aktif hingga membuatnya agak kewalahan. Ogami tidak sadar kalau wajah berpikirnya terlalu kentara. Kau yang melihat reaksi Ogami mulai tersenyum miring, umpanmu dimakannya bulat-bulat.

“Jadi, aku berpikir untuk memberinya seekor teman!”

_Barf!_

Leon memunculkan diri, seolah tahu keributan kali ini disebabkan olehnya.

“Astaga, nggak.”

Ogami mengerutkan dahi, sudah berapa lama Leon tidak menggonggong sekencang itu di dalam rumah.

“Eh, kenapa? Aku mengadopsinya kok, bukan beli!”

“Bukan itu masalahnya! Mengurus Leon aja sudah repot, gimana tambah satu lagi?”

“Yang repot aku kok, buktinya sampai sekarang aku bisa urus dua anjing!”

“...gimana?”

“Pokoknya, kita harus adopsi _husky_ satu ini! Leon juga sudah setuju, ya kan?”

_Barf! Barf!_

“Kamu sudah—astaga!”

“Dia cewek loh, siapa tahu Leon juga butuh teman hidup.”

_Barf! Barf!_

“Dia kan punya kita!”

“Tapi dia nggak bisa buat keluarga dengan kita, Koga! Dia juga butuh pemenuhan biologis. Memangnya kamu mau kawin dengan Leon?”

“Apa-apaan!”

“Nggak, kan? Lagian kamu nggak kasihan apa, tiap hari kita berantem dan macem-macem di depan dia, dan dia cuma bisa lihat?”

“S-siapa yang macem-macem, sih?!”

—

Reuni kali ini, Ogami dengan senang hati mengikutinya. Rei di sebelahnya sudah mengeluarkan aura keibuannya, terlampau bahagia ketika akhirnya mantan rekan satu grupnya lengkap melingkupi empat sisi meja. Adonis di seberang meja masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya, pasti berlari datang kemari karena terlambat; teknologi canggih di ponsel keluaran terbarunya tetap tidak bisa membantunya tepat waktu. Kaoru sesekali melirik sekeliling, khawatir kacamata hitam dan masker di wajahnya tidak mampu menutupi penyamarannya sebagai top model yang tengah naik daun.

Tetap saja yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

“Hmm, ada yang lagi banyak pikiran nih?”

“Pastinya, anjing mana yang rela majikannya beralih ke anjing lainnya, kan?”

“Ah iya, aku jadi ingin lihat Leon dan pacarnya.”

Ogami menggeram jengah, “berisik.”

Kaoru terkikik geli, “astaga, sungguhan sudah dijinakkan.”

Rei tertawa riang, “dia memang jagonya menjinakkan yang liar.”

Adonis tersenyum bahagia, “syukurlah kalian berdua baik-baik saja, ya.”

“Apanya yang baik-baik saja, dia seenaknya sendiri bawa husky ke rumah.” Ogami tahu dia terdengar kekanakkan, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi.

“Loh, bagus kan? Kalian jadi punya dua anjing, Leon juga jadi punya teman.”

“Astaga, nggak kebayang gimana musim kawin nanti.”

“Wanko-chan jelas cemburu, Leon dan husky baru itu pasti tidur di tengah ranjang kan?”

Ogami menyesal, karena dia datang dan menjadi bulan-bulanan mantan rekannya. Pun karena mereka sangat mengenalnya, Ogami tidak bisa menyanggah semua tuduhan mereka yang 100% akurat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
